


A strange dream

by Ethel09



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel09/pseuds/Ethel09
Summary: This is a story for the people who couldn't buy the threesome Kala-Wolfgang-Rajan at the end of the finale. What if that episode had been nothing more some drug induced dream of Kala while she was still in the hospital ? Very different developments ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PreRaphaelites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreRaphaelites/gifts).



> Warning : this story is rather critical about the finale’s ending. Like many other fans, I just couldn’t buy the threesome Kala/Wolfgang/Rajan. Besides, IMO, all the ending was delirious enough (a wedding at the top of the Eiffel tower WTF ?) for this to be a credible version. Please tell me what you think!

Kala awakened slowly, completely dumbfounded by the so very strange and ridiculous dream she’d just had. Were the strong pain killers she still needed, one week after the surgery, responsible for it ? 

She smiled at the memory of her dream’s beginning. It was Amanita’s and Nomi’s wedding, an event that would take place next month, when Kala would be fully recovered, according to the doctors. But in her dream, its location was at the top of the Effeil Tower, of all the impossible places ! Both brides had performed long sentimental speeches, and even that was a little surrealistic, for what her friends felt for each other was far stronger than any kind of exercise in rhetoric. Big men with winged fairy costumes, like the ones she had seen in one of Nomi’s memories, were bouncing around and handing out chocolate space cakes. Kala almost laughed at the memory of her vision of Nomi’s mother, primly accepting one of the cakes and biting into it, and then suddenly metamorphosing herself into a deliriously loving mother.  
Yes, some parts of this dream were really funny. 

Kala’s smiled faded a little as she remembered her vision of Wolfgang and Rajan, jumping arm in arm in time with the music. Even if the two of them had become quite friendly with each other (both understanding the necessity to putting aside any kind of painful explanation, as long as BPO and Lila were not brought down), she could hardly picture their real selves doing so. As for what had followed…

 

Kala blushed at the memory of it. She had felt the others’ presence, making love, and maybe they really had during that night (except poor Daniela, apparently). But what could have possessed her to picture herself having a threesome with Wolfgang and Rajan, especially as sex with Rajan had never been much more than a duty for her ? And even in her dream, she didn’t remember having enjoyed it. On the contrary, it was her underlying feeling of strangeness, culminating when Rajan had expressed his delight in what he had just experienced, that had awakened her in the end.

Rajan happy to share her, and kissing Wolfgang on the lips, he who sometimes cast wary looks at his rival any time he thought that no one looked at him ?

As for Wolfgang… Maybe she’d had that dream because he had told her (with that small lopsided smile that always caused her to have butterflies in her stomach) that it’s been very strange to feel Rajan’s lips on his, when she had kissed both men at her arrival in that beautiful french villa.

How undecided she had been, once again, as she was about to get out of the car and face both her lover and her husband ! She wanted to kiss Wolfgang, wrap him into her arms to be sure he was really there, safe and sound, and never let him go. But she knew Rajan expected to be the one she would kiss, as she still hadn’t had the time (or the guts) to explain him that her connexion to Wolfgan was not exactly the same as the one she had with the others.

Seing how agitated she was, sweet Capheus had given her an advice that had seemed good, at least for the situation at hand. So, her body had kissed Rajan first, whereas her sensate self kissed Wolfgang in the same time, before kissing him for real. But Wolfgang’s sensate part hadn’t been able to wait for real Kala, and had joined her just as she touched Rajan’s lips with hers. 

Indeed, was that incident the source of her dream ? Whether it was the case of not, she knew that Wolfgang, with his jesting remark, had unintentionally strengthened the guilt she felt towards him.

For in spite of the cool, even cheerful front he was putting up, he was not always sucessful in hiding his deepest emotions to her. The truth was that he was confused, torn between his love for her, a love so strong it was the only thing that had called him back on the brink of self-destruction, and his persistant feeling of unworthiness that had compelled him once to step aside and let Rajan keep her. Now that Rajan was here, and had stuck with them to face all the dangers they had been through until they could at last bring BPO down, he was no longer as ready to force the issue as he had been just before being captured. Once again, he kept telling himself that maybe Rajan was a better match for her than himself.

Only Rajan, was not as perfect as Wolfgang thought he was. He was still the man who had sold for years expired, potentially ineffective medicine in the poorest country of the world, the man who hadn’t really seen what the problem was with such a practice, and had only stopped because he’d realized he could lose her because of it. Of course, now, he was also the man who had shared their many dangers out of love for her. And she knew that as long as she would maintained the love triangle charade, Rajan would go along with it, scared as he was that she would say at last the final words she had been so close to pronounce, just before he sent her to Paris.

So maybe it was why the gods had sent her that crazy dream. To make her understand that it was high time for her to put an end to something that was not a real love triangle, but a parody of it. That it was high time for her, now that BPO was no longer a threat and that she had recovered enough from her wound, to face and tell the truth. 

The truth was that she’d never loved her husband and never would, no matter how much he loved her himself, and how touched she was by that love. In spite of his more recent actions, she could not even esteem him that much, thinking of these thousands of people who, like Capheus’ mother, had suffered, and sometimes died, because of the ineffetive meds in which they had put all their hope and the little money they had.

Above all, the truth was that she’d fallen in love with a german safe breaker, a man raised in violence and ready to use it himself - though only against evil- an man with little regard for the law. In short, a man who was almost everything her parents would disapprove of. But a man who was also the only one she wanted to live with, no matter where and how.

 

It was now the time of Rajan’s daily visit. When she heard his knock at her door, Kala took a long, steadying breath before telling him to enter.


	2. The breakup

"Hello my love, how are you this morning", said Rajan with a big, loving smile. "Now you ‘re allowed to eat a little bit more what you want, I brought you some of these canolli you enjoyed so much at the restaurant."

Kala stiffled a sigh. Why did he have to make things all the more difficult for her ?

Apparently Rajan saw something in her expression that warned him, for he sobered as he sat on the chair near her bed and took her hand, his eyes seaching hers.

She forced herself to look straight at him before she started talking.

"Rajan… Do you remember that the day you sent me to Paris in hurry, I too had something to tell you, something very important ?"

Rajan had a very forced laugh. "Well my love, that sounds ominous. But you shouldn’t tire yourself so soon after your surgery. We can talk on serious topics later."

Kala shook her head. "This has waited too long, Rajan". She took a deep breath and added : "I can’t stay with you anymore, for I’m in love with Wolfgang". 

Rajan looked at her as if he didn’t understand what she was saying.

"But… you can be with him without leaving me, can’t you ? You can be with him in spirit".

"You wouldn’t mind that I would cheat on you all the time ?"

"You wouldn’t really cheat on me… as it would be in your mind only".

Kala sighed. So this was reason why Rajan had apparently so easily accepted Wolfgang as her lover. He thought that as soon as they would return in India, she and Wolfgang would be back to their long distance, virtual relationship. And as long as her body was with him, he could accept that her mind wasn’t, sometimes.

Kala shook her head again. "You don’t understand, Rajan. I want to live with Wolfgang. We can’t be content with being together only in our minds".

Rajan looked at her as if he couldn’t believe what he’d heard.

"Kala, you’re still on heavy medication. You’re not yourself. We’ll talk about this again when you’re out of this place and fully recovered".

Kala shook her head again."Don’t treat me as if I was not in my right mind. I may be still tired and sore, but I’m not delirious Rajan. I know my own mind and I’ve known it for a while now. You must remember I was ready to tell you about this just before you sent me to Paris. After that, there were much more urgent matters at stake, untill now".

Seing that his delaying tactic wouldn’t work, Rajan suddenly lost his cool.

"But Kala, it’s impossible ! You can’t plan to actually live with him. Where would you live and how ? What does he do for a living ? Do you know that his father did time for armed robbery and that his uncle…"

"Wait ! You’ve investigated Wolfgang’s background ?" exclaimed Kala

"I’ve had people investigate all your new friends’ background, Kala. What would anyone have done in my shoes ? Arriving at the flat I rented for my wife and finding it full of strange and unknown people ?"

"I’ll tell you what you could have done", replied Kala angrily. "You could have trusted me". 

This was so typical of Rajan. He declared his undying love, showered her with gifts, but never told her about anything important, hid his problems from her and tried to shelter her as if she was some precious possession, and not his partner in life. 

"I’m sorry if you’re angry at me because of that, but all I wanted was to protect you. I really like Wolfgang, you know I do, but how did he learn to handle guns so well ? What if he’s a criminal like his father ? You’ve seen how easy it is for him to kill".

This time, Kala was furious. "At least, he only kills evil people, and only to protect those he loves ! Speaking of criminals, Rajan, how do you call someone selling illegaly expired medicine to people completely unaware of it, and only for profit ? Were you ever curious enough to look at the figures concerning the number of deaths this kind of pratices caused, especially in Africa ?

Rajan’s eyes widened in shock. And then he suddenly hunched his shoulders and bowed his head, looking like a deflated baloon. 

"So that’s the real reason you want to leave me, Kala ?"

"It’s not", she replied, more gently than she’d wanted to. "Even if you were the most perfect man in the world, and there was a time I was not far from thinking that, I’d still chose Wolfgang, because he’s like a part of my sou"l.

"Then it’s that sensate thing, is it ?"

"No, Rajan", she replied patiently, "you can’t say that either. I don’t plan to live physically with any of the other members of my cluster. The fact that Wolfgang is also part of it only adds to the perfection of our relationship. It’s not the cause of it. As soon as I met him, not long before our wedding, I wanted to be with him all the time. That’s why I was so confused during our honeymoon, and back to Mumbai as well. Not just because I was discovering my connexion".

Rajan seemed at last without words.

"So this is it ?" he said at last, "You will really ask for a divorce ? Have you thought about how your family will feel about that ?"

"I have, Rajan. I know it might not be easy at first. But my family loves me, above all they want me to be happy".

Again, Rajan remained silent for a while, then he sighed deeply and said, "That’s waht I want too, Kala, for you to be happy. I hoped I could be the one to bring you that happiness. But if you’re sure of your choice…"

"I am, Rajan. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry it took me so long to admit that I was. It was not fair to you. But you can imagine that I raised to myself all the objections you’ve just raised too. And in the end, none of them matters in any way. I need to be with Wolfgang".

"I understand", said Rajan a little stiffly and still without looking at her. "I’ll leave you now, you need to rest. I won’t come tomorrow, to leave you one last time to reconsider your decision. And if on monday you haven’t, I’ll call my lawyers".

A gave her hand a little squeeze, and, eyes still downcast, he exited the room.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rajan makes a nuisance of himself.

Looking at Rajan’s retreating back, Kala felt a mix of guilt and sadness.

But once the door had closed and she was alone again, these uncomfortable feelings began to give way to a growing feeling of relief, and then exhilaration. That was it ! She’d done it at last. She’d been honest with herself, honest with Rajan and fair to the man she truly loved. She knew that there were many obstacles in front of them, but she was confident that they would overcome them all.

She was so impatient to tell Wolfgang what she had done that she couldn’t wait for him to visit. As Rajan usually spent the morning with her, Wolfgang came in the afternoon. So she had to wait a few hours, and she didn’t want to.

She tried tentatively to join him in his hotel room (the nearest to the hospital he had found). Was he still asleep ? His sleep was not always very good, so he sometimes slumbered rather late in the morning, to make the hours without her pass faster, as he said.

And suddenly, she was overwhelmed by feelings that were not her own : a flash of intense joy, almost immediately followed by far less pleasant emotions : angst, guilt, self-doubts. All once, she was at Wolgang’s side in his room, facing Rajan, the words the latter had just pronounced echoing in her head.

"Kala’s just told me she wanted to divorce me to live with you. So I came here immediately, for one last appeal to you, as you're the only one who can prevent her from throwing away her whole life, if you really love her. Can you really imagine her living with you in Berlin, completely cut off from her family, her religion, her work, all what she held dear her whole life ? You don’t know our culture, you don’t know what this would do to her family, they might disown her. Kala hates being alone, are you sure you sole presence could make up for the loss of her whole wold ?"

Rajan had uttered the whole speech at an accelerated pace, as if he was afraid Wolfgang would interrupt him before he was finished. But Wolfgang had been too overwhelmed by his emotions to reply, until he felt Kala’s fury, her urge to punch Rajan. He restrained himself, though. _If I punched a man like Rajan, Kala, I wouldn’t be better than my father_.

So instead, he relied on his superior skills in hiding his emotions and replied, apparently unfazed in spite of his hammering heart : "I think all this is Kala’s decision to make, it’s her business, and mine. Certainly not yours. Would you leave this room, now ?"

"Not before I tell you this as well, for as long as I’ll be her husband, it will be my duty to protect Kala, even from herself : I happen to know also that your own family has a very unsavory reputation. Are you sure you’ll be able to protect Kala from you past ? I might have to warn Kala's family about that, for own good."

This time, both Wolfgang and Kala lost it. Rajan found himself grabbed by an iron grip and unceremoniously dumped outside the door, that was then slammed shut in his face.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

"To think that I was afraid of hurting that guy !" Kala exclaimed.

But all trace of anger had already left Wolfgang’s eyes, they only expressed his infinite love for her, and, hidden in their depth, his agonizing doubts at the prospect of he was already saw as too many sacrifices from her.

 "Are you sure, Kala ? he said softly. Are you sure you want to give up so much for someone like me ?"

 _Someone like me_. He had used the same expression in his little speech of thanks at Jean- Pierre’s villa. In her head, it had echoed painfully with his words during the terrible times of his captivity.

 "I’m not worth it", he had replied, when she had managed to reach him and tell him they’d do whatever it’d take to free him.

And then, there had been that nightmarish moment when he’d put a gun to his head. "One bullet ends all the shit. Me and Whispers", he had said. Kala understood that the awful memories that he’d been forced to relive in the clutches of BPO had worsened his always lingering feeling of self-loathing. But how could he have compared himself to Whispers, and considered that he was such a disposable part of their cluster ?

 Kala’s heart could nearly break again at such a memory. But she gathered herself, making him feel all her love and trust in him, her unwavering refusal of his own opinion of himself.

"I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life, my love. I can’t live without you".

"I can’t live without you either". The words were out before he could reconsider, thought she felt that he immediately regretted having said something that might influence her decision.

With a pang, she realized that these commonplace words between lovers, when they came from Wolfgang, could almost be meant literaly. Would he have played so many times with his life, she thought guiltily, had he been able to hope for a future with her, had she been able to free herself sooner from her scruples towards her family and even towards Rajan  ?

"Wolfgang, love, I told you once that there was something good and beautiful hidden inside you, but I should have said that in spite of all what you have been through, all what you did because of the violent world in which you were raised, you’re basically, essentially a good person". He snorted. "And if you think I’m blinded by love, what about the others, who all think the same ?"

He shook is head. "This is beyond me. All of you are good, or even amazing people. People like you, like Capheus, Will, Sun … I cant’ help wondering how I fit in with that cluster".

"Wolfgang, however you fit in with that cluster, you’re a part of it. Would that be possible, if you were a bad person ? Why haven’t you ended up in a cluster like Lila’s, among people ready to steal, to kill, to betray their own brothers for profit ? Because you’re not like them. Because you’re more like Will, Sun, Capheus or any of the others than you think you are. You might not see that, but we all do". 

_How could a thief, and a murderer be a good person_. He didn’t have to utter these words aloud, she could read them in his mind all the same.

"You only killed evil people. And don’t you realize that I, too, and Will, and Sun, and most of us have killed people as well, now ?"

"None of you have killed their own father". Kala felt a new surge of negative emotions in Wolfgang’s mind, the certainty of being tainted for ever by what he had done, and completely unworthy of someone as pure and innocent as he thought she was.

"Wolfgang, remember, I _know_. When you were in the hands of BPO, you couldn’t hide your memories from me, you were in too much pain". 

Kala paled as she remembered the visions he had unwillingly shared with her when he was tortured by Whispers. 

Again, she was suddenly a boy of twelve, waiting in the dark for the monster to stagger in the alley on his way back from his favorite _kneipe_. All the boy could feel was a savage, desperate determination. Yesterday, before they left the hospital where the beast’s last fit of drunken fury had landed her (on the pretense that she had fallen down the stairs), the doctor had said that just one more blow on the head could be enough to kill his mom. And in spite of that, the monster had already hurt her again this afternoon, so much that she had not left her bed to cook dinner. There was no way in hell he would allow the monster to go near her again, not even one more time. He was big enough to protect her, now, and he knew exactly what to do. 

And so he jumps on the huge beast’s back and tightens the wire rope around its neck, as hard as he can. 

And then it’s done, the body in the car is burning, and it’s like a dark dream that has come true. 

"You were twelve, you were desperate, without anyone to turn to… You did what you thought you had to do to save your mother", whispered Kala, as more long-hidden memories keep flooding her mind. 

Wolfgang and her mother happy together before Anton came back from prison and dragged them in West Berlin, where Hassan and his sons had extended their activities. Their desperate attempts to run away, only to be found by Sergei’s men, brought to his home and delivered again to Anton, in spite of aunt Elke’s pleas. The few times one of his teachers had suspected something about his father’s abuses and tried to interfere, only to be threatened into silence. The averted eyes of most people whenever he or his mother showed too obvious marks of Anton’s brutality.

"Had you had any help, from anyone, you wouldn’t have thought that you had no other choice", she added. _No wonder if after that you never ask for help_ , she added for herself. _How could you see the point_ ? 

"You charged you soul of that weight forever. Is there a more terrible sacrifice that the one you made ?"

"A sacrifice ?" he replied bitterly. "There was no sacrifice. I wanted to do this. And it was all in vain. I was too late". 

And suddenly, he couldn’t help sharing with that woman who was like the best part of his soul the most terrible image in his whole life, the one he’d always blocked when it threatened to surge up into his memory, the one he’d managed to block even in the clutches of BPO.

When he had come back to their flat, he had found his mother cold and rigid under the covers. She had died in her sleep. 

"Oh Ganesh !" Kala moaned. It was as if, like little Wolfgang that night, there was suddenly not enough horror in the whole universe to fill her heart. She wrapped her arms around the adult Wolfgang, her eyes letting fall the tears he’d never been able to shed.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to PreRaphaelites, vale_spy,Thank_god_for_gravity and Kimmie K, for their kind reviews, and to all the people who left kudos !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kala learns more about Wolfgang's past.

She rocked him a little in silence, letting both of them calm down, then she asked.

"What happened to you, then ? Who took care of you ?"

Wolfgang had a humourless laugh. "Take care ? My uncle took me in. But I didn’t stay too long with him, fortunately."

Other images appeared in Kala's mind, of a seventeen years old Steiner bullying and hiting his young cousin, until a well landed punch took him by surprise, causing him to sport a rather humiliating black eye for days. 

Kala smiled a little at that sight, and so did Wolfgang.

"My grandfather Hassan chose precisely the day I had so sucessfully punched back my cousin to visit, and when he learnt the story he pissed himself laughing and then decided to take me with him. He’d never showed any interest in me before."

The first years at his grandfather’s house had been rather tolerable ones, once the devastation he still felt at the loss of his mother had calmed al little. Hassan, who ran some part of Berlin's underworld for the Bratva, had been very disappointed in his two sons. He had once placed big hopes in the eldest, who was a good fighter and had a knack for craking safes, but he was also a drunk who in the end had been caught red-handed forcing a S&D safe, and had killed the owner like a fool, to boot. Hassan had not been able to prevent him from doing some time. Once out, he’d become an even more hopeless drunk than before. As for Sergei, the second son, he was smart and good at making useful contacts, but Hassan despised his lack of physical courage. So the charge of the family business was still mostly on Hassan shoulders, and he had little time for his grandson. Wolfgang could spend most of his time with Felix.

But then, Wolfgang had turned sixteen, and everything had changed. Hassan had decided he would quit school and spend his time learning much different skills. The old man was soon as pleased as possible by Wolfgang’s abilities to crack safes, his quick reflexes and his shooting accuracy.

Hassan had started sending him to pull off some heists with his men. Wolfgang might have enjoyed that kind of life - he sometimes even got to work with Felix, who had learnt locksmithing, - of all the jobs he could have chosen-. had he not been aware that his mother would have disapproved of it, and that he was somehow walking in his father’s footstep. But he knew fully well that wherever he chose to ran away, his grandfather could find him.

But when he was nineteen, something had happened, something that had made Wolfgang fully reject that future as a mob boss that seemed his only possible fate.

He had seen his grandfather beat a man to the death. And suddenly, he’d realized that the old man who in his own twisted way had taken care of him was not that different from his own sadistic brute of a father. 

"And so, you left said Kala". It was not a question but a statement. He had completely opened up to her and all his memories, one by one, were becoming hers as well.

Wolfgang nodded. "I did a little job on my own, to have enough money to buy a loscksmith shop with Felix. It was not easy at first, for my grandfather wanted me back. But in the end he realized that neither his threats nor his promises, not even violence would make me change my mind. He let me have my way, as long as I kept training with his men every week, and cracked a safe for him once in a while. He thought I would come around eventually. He wanted me to take his place once he would retire. 

Kala heard the old man’s loud voice, bellowing to Sergei "You have no balls, your shit-for-brains son fucks up all the jobs I give him. But that boy is smarter and then thousand more talented. And he has guts. He’s the one who’ll be my successor".

Wolfgang chuckled. "Such episodes did nothing to improve my relationships with Steiner. So whereas my grandfather was trying to bully me into staying with him, Steiner was trying to bully me into leaving town. Both threatened Felix as well, but I told them that if they touched him I would kill them. Hassan had enough sense to believe me. Steiner had not".

"Is that why you killed him", asked Kala ? "Because he shot Felix ?"

"I killed him because I had no choice. I knew that as soon as I would have said what he wanted to hear about how I had opened the safe, he would kill me, and then he would kill Felix. That was the only way he knew, and besides, one of his men, who spied on him for me, had said me as much. Considering how much he’d always wanted to prove himself to Hassan and Serguei, he couldn’t forgive me for having snached the diamonds from under his nose".

"Then why did you decide to take these diamonds in the first place, as you had already rejected that life ?" asked Kala, trying not to sound too accusatory.

Wolfgang sighed. "That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. But I wanted to prove my grandfather that Steiner was unable to succede him. I didn’t want the job, but I didn’t want a brainless butcher like Steiner to have it either. He reminded me too much of my father. At the news of such failure, Hassan would certainly have given up on him, as he had already threatened to do so several times. But when the old man died suddenly, I didn’t cancel the plan, as I should have.You see, the locksmith shop wasn’t doing so well, and I wanted to put Felix out of Steiner’s reach for good. We wanted to make a fool of the bastard one last time and then disappear".

"See, this is my past", Wolfgang added softly. "How could you ever be able to tell your family about it ?"

"I don’t have to tell them everything. At least not until they get to know you for what you really are, and not through your family and what you did because of the way you were raised".

"And what if they find out, one way or another ? What if Rajan goes on with his investigations and finds something ?"

"He won’t", Kala said with absolute conviction. "We’ll ask Nomi and Bug to work on it and you know them, it will be done before anyone can find anything".

And then, she took his head in her hands, looking straight into his beautiful blue eyes and said : 

"See ? I know all of your past now, I’m still chosing you and I’m absolutely sure of myself. I love my family but I can live apart from them. The one I can’t be separated from is you". 

"Wherever we will live", she added softly, as he leaned into her touch, "that will be home for both of us, as long as we are together". She wanted to add that she’d share her family with him, and all her happy childhood memory, to make up for the ones he’d never had himself.

But then, his lips descended on hers, and all coherent thoughts left the two of them, in a blissful moment of perfect fusion.

 

Would he have walked so often into a lion’s den, first in that deserted parking lot, facing Steinr and his thugs, then in his uncle’s fortress, and last but not least, straight into the trap set by Lila in that restaurant ? 

Above all, would he have put a gun at his temple, ready to sacrifice himself so the rest of the cluster could be rid of Whispers ?

There are worst things than dying, he’d told her once in his usual stoic way. But where was the frontier between being unafraid of death and not having enough reasons to live ?


	6. The cluster's support

Kala knew that the nurse had certainly thought very odd to see her smiling dreamily during the whole routine of the daily care, but it couldn't be helped. If the woman’s brisk entry into her room had not interupted her tender moment with Wolfgang, they’d probably have made love in that very public place that was an hospital room ! But even now, the connexion was not completely severed. She could feel Wolfgang’s presence in her mind, she could feel his happiness, a state she was very determined to make him more used to. "So you told them at last ! How did it go ?" Of course, no need to wait for visiting time as far as the cluster was concerned. That morning they had all kept away from her and Wolfgang, giving them some space, but it was no surprise that now that she was alone, eating her rather unpalatable hospital lunch, they were back to ask for a full account of what had happened. And naturally, the first to show up was Lito, the shameless gossip. "It went well, I suppose, though not without the two of them being difficult at some point". "Ah, about Wolfgang, I know ... Do you want me to tell him he has to accept being as a lucky bastard as I am, no matter what a shitty choice we both are for such amazing persons as you or Hernando ?" Kala smiled, perceiving the warm feelings behind the joking tone. As strange as it could seem, Lito and Wolfgang had become close, maybe because, being such polar opposites, they had helped each other so efficiently several times. Wolfgang lightened up any time the warm, boisterous actor was around, and Lito was a little in awe of Wolfgang’s fighting abilites and dangerous lifestyle, so similar to those of the characters he used to play. "Thank you, but I think I managed at last to convince him that this is my decision, that it’s a final one, and that it makes me fully, completely happy". "I can see that", Lito said with a smile. "For someone who was in surgery just one week ago, you look radiant. So, all his well ?" "Not quite", she sighed. "I didn’t expect Rajan to be happy of my decision, of course, but I didn’t imagine that he would freaked out to the point of rushing straight to Wolfgang and threaten to investigate his past". "He did that ?" exclaimed Capheus who had joined Lito at the foot of her bed. Capheus was no gossip, but he was such a caring person that he’d been almost as impatient as Lito to hear the news "He did. And now I’m afraid of what he will say to his family, and what his family will eventually tell to mine". "Do you want me to talk to him ?" asked Capheus. "On webcam, I mean". Kala felt a surge of hope at the idea. She had been so upset that for one moment she had nearly forgotten how well Rajan had got along with some members of her cluster, especially soft spoken, level-headed Will, but also Capheus, who was so brightly welcoming to any newcomer it was difficult not to like him. "You should accept", Nomi contributed, as she, Sun, Will and Riley joined the discussion, crowding the room."If someone can convince Rajan to play nice, it’s Capheus. Who else among us would be able to calm an angry crowd like he did ? I think he can manage with an angry Rajan". "Thank you, Capheus, that would be nice. But anyway, I think I can’t wait anymore before breaking the news to my family. Could some of you stay with me ? I could use some support, I think. I can imagine all the questions they’re bound to ask : who is the man for whom I’m leaving Rajan, how did I met him, what does he do for a living and where will we live…And I’ve no answer for all that. I can’t explain them that I’m a sensate in a conversation on the phone, especially if they learn that I’m in hospital. They’ll think I’ve lost my mind. This will have to wait untill I’m back. As for the other questions… I had a hard time enough convincing Wolfgang that I’m not better off without him, there was little time to discuss the practical details. The whole cluster could feel her concern. What would her family say at the idea of her living out of wedlock with a foreigner, a man who only owned a small locksmith shop in Berlin ? And how was she supposed to have met him ? "You don’t have to tell them all about Wolfgang now," said Lito." Why don’t you tell them you were in contact with him because of a scientific discovery that you both made at the same time ? It’s true, after all". "But they will think that Wolfgang is a scientist, like me !" "Let them think that just for a little while", said Lito with his most persuasive voice. "It’s better to break your news gradually. They’ll already have to swallow the fact that you’re leaving Rajan, of whom they are very found, for an unknown _gora_ ". "I know, it’s already more than enough" sighed Kala, who winced at the idea of his parents learning all about Wolfgang’s real background and current activities. "And when you’ll tell them about you being a sensate, they’ll understand that you didn’t really lie about how you met Wolfgang". "There is another possibility" said Will, about what you could say to your family concerning Wolfgang’s professional activities. But first I must talk to him about it, at least if he lets me in". The rest of the cluster was not surprised that Wolfgang had not joined the discussion. After many years of being a very private person out of sheer necessity, he still wasn’t really comfortable when all the others gathered to discuss him or his concerns. Talking to him privately would be better, thought Will who let his own eagerness to disclose his project to his clustermate attract him to the street cafe where Wolfgang was currently discussing with Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, how I love all these characters ! Wolfgang and Kala were the ones in need of a real and satisfying ending after that botched finale, but I'm glad the development of that story gives me the opportunity to bring all the others in. It would be difficult for me to chose among them, they are so endearing, each one in their own way ! So I think several of them will have the opportunity to bring some help to our lovers.  
> Please, my reviewers of the fist chapters, or new people, give me some feedback ! A writer's work is very solitary without it.


	7. Capheus

Rajan was in front of his laptop, frowning. He knew he had to call his father, to discuss business issues, as he’d been away far longer than he’d ever planned to. But he wasn’t sure he’d been able to hide how upset he was, and he didn’t want to tell his parents anything concerning Kala’s decision before the next day, in hope that she would come to her sense. Rajan was no fool, though, he knew that there was little chance that it would happen. What if he could find something really incriminating against Wolfgang ? Would she change her mind ? Someone who wasn’t a cop but had such deadly efficiency with a gun in his hand (not to mention the bazooka) must certainly have an interesting past and interesting contacts. But maybe Kala, with that odd sensate connexion, already knew everything about the man and didn’t care ? 

Rajan was still deep in thought when he saw on the screen that Capheus was trying to contact him. He hesitated for a moment. 

But even among all the members of that cluster, whose numerous and often painful experiences had widened Rajan’s sheltered universe, Capheus was special. No one could have welcomed Rajan more warmly among their friendly little group. And yet... Through a conversation between Capheus and Lito about their wonderful mothers, Rajan had learnt about Shiro’s suffering because of the ineffective drugs she had taken, before her son could have access to more efficient ones. 

For the first time, Rajan had really realized the potential consequences of what he’d done and had really felt ashamed. And once he’d found the courage to ask Kala if Capheus knew that he’d sold expired medications in Africa, once she’d explained him that Capheus knew indeed, but that like his mother, he could never find room in his heart for hate, Rajan Rasal had felt something even more foreign to him than shame, especially towards someone who was so far from his own social circle : respect .

Besides, presently Rajan had the feeling that he’d go mad if he couldn’t talk about Kala, and he would not tell anyone among his friends and family in India that his perfect marriage was falling apart, at least not untill he’d no other choice.

So he accepted the call, and Capheus’s face, with his warm smiled appeared on the screen.

"Hi Rajan, how are you ?"

"Not so well, as you can imagine, for I suppose that the reason of your call is what Kala announced me today ?"

"Yes, my friend, I’m sorry about that, and I thought that maybe you’d like to talk a little ?" Capheus’ eyes were so sad and honnest that Rajan was tempted to believe him, yet he replied bitterly

"Why would you be sorry ? Aren’t you glad that Kala is leaving me for your friend, another member of your precious cluster ?"

"I’m sorry because Kala’s decision makes you sad. But be sure that it’ not and easy decision for her either". 

"It is an insane decision !" Rajan exclaimed, his concern and bitterness suddenly pouring down. "We had a perfect life, and she will destroy everything, and for what ? To live in a dangerous city on the other side of the globe, with a man whose criminal past will always endanger her ? And who as far as I know, might not even have the means of supporting her ?"

"Rajan, you know nothing about Wolfgang’s past, but I do", replied Capheus firmly. "And I can tell you that none of us, especially not the ones who like you and I have wonderful, loving parents, can imagine what he’d been through. And none of us has the right to judge him".

Rajan heard other words echoing with Capheus’, Kala’s words : "Speaking of criminals, Rajan, how do you call someone selling illegaly expired medicine?" And suddenly, his righteous anger was washed over by a wave of uneasiness and guilt. Capheus knew about what he’d done, and yet he had not condemned him. Had he indeed the right to judge Wolfgang, when he too had committed illegal acts and associated with bad men, thus putting Kala into danger as well ?

"I only want Kala to be safe", he said out loud.

"I know. But you can be sure that we’ll keep her safe. All of us will". 

Rajan nodded. He’d had seen first hand how the cluster took care of each of its members, how they were all ready to take every risk for the others’ sake. What army of bodyguards would ever keep Kala safer than the caring watchfullness and the huge amount of various abilities of her sensate brothers and sisters, besides her lover ?

"All of us would do whatever it’d take to make her happy", added Capheus. "And I know that it’s the most important thing for you too".

 

And now Capheus was offering him a choice. He could respect the path Kala had chosen to find happiness, or he could opose it as much as he could by refusing the divorce and instilling doubt and fear in her parents’ mind. 

Rajan looked at Capheus’ honest, caring eyes. He could read no doubt in them concerning his final decision. Damn the man. He always expected the best of everyone around him, with such a certainty that most of them felt unable to prove him wrong.

Rajan sighed. "What about Will ?" he asked. "He is a police officer and one of the most righteous person I've ever met. What does he know of Wolfgang’s past ?"

"Everything that matters. That’s how it works for us sensates, you know that. And I can assure you that he’s exactly on the same page. He knows that Kala and Wolfgang can’t find happiness without each other. Do you want him to give you a call ?"

Rajan sighed again. "No Capheus, it won’t be necessary, I trust you. You can tell Kala that I’ll wait for her decision tomorrow. And that I’ll let her explain the situation to her family without interfering. As for my parents, I’ll only tell them that Kala realized that she’d never loved me as a wife should love her husband, which is the truth, if only some part of it".

"Thank you, Rajan, you’re a good man".

Rajan was not as sure of that as he once had been. But the light in Capheus’ eyes made him want to believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to put Rajan so much in the spotlight in that story, but that chapter appeared in my mind as a little tribute to Capheus, who is one of my first favorite characters, especially in season 1. I don't know why, but I had the impression that the second actor didn't give the same depth to the character. Or maybe it was the script. I don't know.  
> Please tell me what you think.


	8. Past and future

Felix’s first reaction to the great news was in accordance to his usual enthusiastic self.

"So at last she brought herself to tell Rajan the truth ! That’s great, dude ! Not that I had any doubt that she would do it eventually, considering the way she always looks at you. But I’m glad she’s come to her sense anyway."

"I’d rather say that no girl in her good sense would chose me", said Wolfgang with a smile, "but that’s what she did anyway".

"Well, girls are seldom in their good sense around you, so there’s no surprise", laughed Felix without a hint of jealousy. "But who would have imagined that of the two of us, you’d be the first to settle down ? I suppose our happy time of crazy clubbing is over".

Suddenly, the playful smile disappeared from Felix’s face, who added with a pointed look: "Speaking of crazy, I hope that Kala’s decision means also the end of these insane suicide missions of yours".

Until then, Felix had almost never mentioned what had happened during the time he’d been in a coma. The subject, especially the episode in Sergei’s house, was obviously a painful one for Wolfie, whose account on the matter had been delivered in that terse, tense way that Felix had learnt to associate with the matters his friend didn’t want to discuss. Felix hadn’t wanted to push Wolfie to open up before he was ready.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about exactly", said Wolfie, whose face had darkened at his words. "But if it’s about what I did to Steiner, and then at my uncle’s house, I had no choice".

"You did have a choice. You just decided not to consider it. I know that Steiner had threatened my life, I understand that you wanted to get rid of him to protect me. But to face him on that parking lot, with all of his goons around him ? Why didn’t you ask to meet him alone ?"

"He wouldn’t, he wanted them to be there when I would confess that I’d never cracked the safe".

"Yeah, about that, what if Lito had not showed up ? Would you have let him kill you instead of telling him what he wanted to hear ?" "Lito told you about that ?"

"You bet he did ! Nice story he cooked up, by the way, I wouldn’t have done better. But at least, for Steiner, you had some kind of plan, and a rocket-launcher to finish the job. But walking into your uncle’s den alone, with only a gun ? Seriously ?"

It was as if all Felix’s pent up worries and anger were suddenly flowing out, after months of not being able to face the full amount of his retrospect terror at the thought of the many times Wolfie could have died alone, with him being none the wiser for days.

"I might not be a sensate", Felix added angrily, "but know you Wolfie, I know you as well as your cluster will ever be able to. I know what you were thinking : that either you would kill your uncle, and so I would be safe, either he would kill you, and so having avenged himself of you, he would leave me alone. A win-win combination ! That was your brilliant reasoning, wasn’t it ?"

Wolfie didn’t reply. What could he say, anyway ? Felix knew that he had hit the nail on the head, and his friend was the most terrible liar in the world.

"And this was not the end of it. What were you thinking when you went to that appointment with Lila behind my back, without even asking your cluster for help ? And don’t bother lying about that either, I know that you told Will that you would ‘handle it’. Do you have any idea of how I’d have felt if…"

Unable to finish his sentence, Felix took his glass with a shaking hand and pretend to take a sip.

"I’m sorry Felix", Wolfie said softly, "but she had made some kind of veiled threat bout Kala, so I had to play along. And I didn’t want her to discover anything about the others".

Then, in an attempt to make light of Felix’s passionate speech, he added with a smile : "You always try to brighten me up, and when I come to tell you that I’m the happiest man in the world, all what you got to say to me is a lecture about how badly I handled my past problems ?"

Felix smiled too. "Maybe I waited for you to be in a good enough mood to hear me out". _Or maybe I’m just so relieved to see you out of that suicidal mood that I have to get all this off my chest once for all_.

Felix liked Kala. He really did. And he hoped, really hoped, that she could understand and take good care of that sometimes puzzling mix of toughness and vulnerability, of ruthlessness and complete selflnessness that was his brother by heart. But he wasn’t completely sure of that yet. _I’ll have to talk to that girl_.

"So, it’s India plan for good now. Will you go to live there with her ?"

Contrary to the subject of Wolfie’s sense of self-preservation (or rather lack thereof), Felix didn’t want to raise openly that particular question : would he be abandoned alone in Germany ?

"Would you come with us there ?" asked Wolfie immediately, but almost shyly - as if he could doubt that Felix would chose him over whatever attachment he had for Berlin !- "I don’t think Kala would want to live with me in her city, though, she told me as much".

Wolfie looked a bit sad, saying so. What did he make of that particular statement of Kala’s ? Felix didn’t have the time to ask, as his friend added : "In fact, we didn't discuss anything pratical yet. Where we will live, what I will do for a living…" Wolfie had a small self-deprecating smile. "It might not be easy. It’s not as if I had many talents, apart from fighting and breaking safes".

"You could take up studies again, you’re clever enough for that, but I might have a better idea", said a familiar voice, as Will settled himself on the free chair at the table, smiling to his friend.

"Has someone joined us", asked Felix, who’d started to get used to Wolfgang’s way of sudddenly looking straight at some invisible point of focus.

"Yeah, it’s Will".

"Oh hello, Will, how it goes in Chicago ? As waiting for the end of a mute conversation is not really my idea of fun, I’ll leave you alone for a moment and go buy an ice-cream". Felix smiled vaguely in the direction of the empty chair, tapped Wolfgang’s shoulder and walked away in the crowdy napoletan street.

"I’m no longer in Chicago", said Will. "Like most of us, I need a change of identity and town to slip under the radar of what’s left of Whisper’s network".

"Really ?" said Wolfgang. Untill then, he had given little thought to the aftermath of their final victory over Whispers. He’d been too busy worrying about Kala’s health.

"Yes, Whispers had secret bases and accomplices all over the world. These people are still convinced that we are a danger and want us destroyed. River El-Saadawi and her followers are very busy regaining control over the totality of PBO, but it will take time, and we can be sure that some governments, or at least some of their members, won’t be willing to cooperate with her. I would be far too exposed if I resumed my job in Chicago as Will Gorski. So I’m about to move in another state, maybe California, under the name of William Gardner".

"Speaking of moving in California, what about Lito ? As an actor, he can hadly change his identity".

"Fortunately Lito’s name was not known to Whispers. It’s the same for Capheus’. Sun told me that she will change her identity anyway because of the scandal that is now attached to her family name. Kala’s just been discovered by Whispers when we killed him, but I think it would be better if she too changed her ID and moved from Mumbai, once she’d have explained the situation to her family. And as for me, Riley, Nomi, and you as well, there can be no choice : new names, new places to live. River El-Saadwi told me she’d help us with BPO money, as a compensation for what Whispers did to us all".

Each reminder of how Whispers had learnt Kala’s name caused a pang in Wolfgang’s chest, but the idea of changing his own identity, to leave behind him a name he hated, was not bothering him at all.

"I couldn’t go back to Berlin anyway. But what about Felix ?"

"We’ll do what’s needed for him too, of course. And that leads me to the business proposal I have for you. I can’t be a cop anymore, I would be too easily traceable. I’ve decided to start a security company, and I thought that Felix and you might be the ideal partners. What do you think ?"

Wolfgang’s heart missed a beat. It was a brillant idea, the perfect solution for his carrier issues, but he’d never imagined that Will, the righteous cop who seemed to always effortlessly make the right decision, do the right thing, would make a business proposition to someone like him. Yet the habit of a lifetime made him hide his emotions under a mischievous smile.

"Who’d better know how to protect safes than a safecracker, uh ? Aren’t you afraid that I’d sometimes feel tempted to dip into one of them ?"

"No, I’m not", replied Will who was not fooled by his joking tone. "I know you, Wolfgang, remember. Sometimes I think that we all know you better than you do yourself. And as you say, our expertises would be perfectly complementary".

Wolfgang nodded and replied, as soon as the lump in his throat allowed him to : "Then I accept Will, thank you. As you can guess, your idea couldn’t come at a better moment. I must ask Kala and Felix if they’d be all right with the idea of living in the States, though".

"Of course. I must speak to Riley too. Together, we’ll have to chose the place where we will settle down".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Felix. I thought I would add some insight into his feelings after what must have been a very difficult period for him, as apparently the canceling of the series didn't give the writers enough time for that.   
> Same thing about the cluster's degree of safety, even after Whispers' death. Jonas had said 'BPO has pits all over the world to throw us in', or something like that. And we know that many governments were funding him. IMO, it would be unrealistic to imagine that all threat would disappear with only Whispers' and the Chairman's death. So I tried to imagine a plausible future for our heroes.   
> Please tell me what you think !


	9. Chapter 9

Kala took a deep breath. In spite of the supportive presence of several members of her cluster, she was terribly nervous. She knew that her parents were bound to be deeply disappointed by her news. Her marriage to Rajan had made them so happy and proud ! And the idea of a divorce would shock them as well.

"You can’t make a life by only trying to fulfill your parents’ expectations", said Sun’s quiet voice at her side. Kala felt the weight on her heart lighten a little. If someone could know about being prisoner of a parent’s wishes, it was Sun. By asking her to look after her brother, her mother had meant well, but she had almost destroyed her daughter’s life.

"Your parents might not understand your choice", said Nomi, "but they love you so much that they will never turn their back on you because of them. And so, after a while, they will be able to realize that you were right". Kala nodded. That was right. Contrary to poor Nomi, she was lucky to have parents who were too loving to ever let any king of prejudice cut them completely from their children.

"And I’m sure they had noticed that all was not well with Rajan", Lito contributed. "A mother usually knows much more about her child than she lets out".

Taking heart, Kala called her sister, the only one in the family that knew how to use a webcam. Daya answered immediately, as they had already agreed on the hour of the call.

"Kala ! At last it’s you. We were so worried. How are you ?"

After Kala had been shot, Rajan had used her phone to send reassuring text messages to her parents once in a while, telling them that they were going to have some hollidays in the countryside with no easy internet connexion. Kala had feared that they would not really buy the explanation. But after her surgery she’d had to wait untill she didn’t look and sound too drawn and haggard before being able to call them.

"We are not stupid, you know. You didn’t leave to Paris suddenly to have a second honeymoon, or Rajan would have come with you instead of joining you later. Some people threatened your life, didn’t they ? Is it because of Manendra’s political activities ? Or because of Rajan’s shady buyers of expired drugs ?"

"Did you tell Mum and Dad about the drugs ?"

"No, I didn’t. But after what nearly happened to Manendra, and then to you and his wife at the temple, you can be sure that they don’t need that to imagine the worst. Their favorite explanation of your sudden departure is that some of Manendra’s enemies threatened his family. Is it the truth ? Dad was almost ready to go and confront him about all this".

Kala had no doubt about that. Sanyam would confront anyone who seemed to have a negative influence on his daughters’ safety. And as impressed as he had been at first by her powerful father-in-law, he was now quite disappointed by the man’s intolerance and high-handed behaviour. Maybe it would be not as difficult as she had thought to make him understand her choices after all, especially when he would also know that Rajan and his father had sold expired drugs in poor countries for years.

"I was indeed in danger, but it’s over now, you can believe me. The people who threatened us have been put out of the way."

"Do you mean they are in prison, now ?"

"Some of them, yes. Some others are dead". Seing her sister’s eyes widen at these words, she added quickly: "I’ll explain you all this in details when I’m home, but you can be sure that I’m safe now. Are Mum and Dad here ? I have something else to announce to all of you".

"What is it ? Nothing too upsetting I hope ? They are already on edge".

"I’m afraid it is. But it can’t be helped. Can you call them, please ? I wouldn’t like to repeat twice what I have to say".

"All right. Wait a minut, I’ll go and fetch them".

A moment later, her mother and father were on the screen at Daya’s side.

"My little girl, I’m so relieved !" exclaimed Priya. "But how pale you are ! What happened to you ?"

"As I told Daya, and as you have guessed, some people threatened our lives. But it was not Rajan’s fault. I’ll explain you all later, when I’m home, it’s too long a story to tell you now".

"Are you coming back soon ?"

Kala didn’t know exactly when she could leave the hospital, but she was confident that it would be rather soon.

"Yes, maybe in a week or two. There is no threat on our lives here any more, but there still might be in India, this time because of Rajan’s trouble. So it might be better if we stay a little more".

"When I was so happy after Rajan’s proposal, I never imagined that this marriage could endangear your life !" exclaimed Sanyam.

"Well, I might not be associated to Rajan for long now. You see, this time in Paris has also been the occasion to realize that our marriage was not the success that we thought it would be".

"What do you mean ?" asked Priya, a shocked look on her face.

"I tried to explain you several times", Kala went on with an effort, "but I seemed to never be able to find the right words. You were so happy when Rajan proposed that I think I accepted more to please you than for any other reason. The truth is", she added with a deep breath, "that I was never in love with Rajan. I tried to, because he seemed to love me so much. But I’m not in love with him, and as for him, I think he never really treated be like the companion of his life, but like a prized possession. He never told me about his trouble until he had no choice, he never noticed that I was not really happy with him".

"Kala, it’s normal that you feel like this, after this frightfull period. But Rajan is a good man. Did he explain you at last why you have been in such danger ?"

"I told you. The dangers we’ve just been throught in Europe were not of his making. But he’s still in trouble in India, and I still don’t know exactly why. Besides, I happened to discover that he did some illegal and very wrong things in the past. Again, I’ll explain all this to you very soon". Kala braced herself once more and added : "I only wanted you to be prepared to the fact that Rajan and I are going to divorce".

This time, the three of them remained silent, as if they couldn’t really believe what they had just heard. Then Sanyam said softly.

"Kala, my dear… you are not telling us everything, are you ? You’re hiding something".

Kala sighed. Her father had always been very perceptive. It was a testimony of his strong bias toward her marriage with Rajan that he’d never fully realized how confused and conflicted his daughter had been all these passed months.

"Yes _Pita,_ there are other things I must tell you, but only when I’m back. You can be sure of one thing anyway : my decision to divorce Rajan is final. And the main reason of it is that I’ll never be able to love him like a wife should love her husband".

Priya seemed close to tears. "Oh Kala, what happened ? Everything seemed so perfect !"

"But it only _seemed_ perfect, _Maan_. Believe me, I know my own mind".

"Come back to us, my dear", said Sanyam. "Come back, both of you. Once you’ve had time to rest and let that frigthening period behind you, I’m sure you’ll see things differently".

Kala sighed again. Apparently her father wanted to keep thinking that she was only being emotional after having lived some difficult moments. But how could he think otherwise, with her having feigned the perfect wedded bliss for months ?

"Yes pita. I’ll come back soon. And when I’m home, I can explain you better how I came to that decision. I love you all".

"And we you, my sweet. Come back soon, we are waiting for you. We'll help you to sort all this out".

 

"Well, it went it didn't go too bad", said Lito once the connexion was ended.

"No", sighed Kala, "it didn't. But if I know my parents, this is not the end of it. And they don't know all of the story yet."

"That's how it must be. You couldn't tell them everything all at once".

"I know. I'm so impatient to tell them about Wolfgang, though. And in the same time so afraid of doing so".

"It'll go well in the end, you'll see".

This last sentence was from Sun. And as that girl never said anything she didn't really think, Kala felt a little better again.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Kala leaned on the terrace’s railing, taking in the view once again. Tomorrow, she, Wolfgang and Felix would leave the beautiful house they had rented once she had left the hospital, and Naples, as well. She’d go home in Bombay, whereas Wolfgang and Felix would join Will in L.A to start a security company, according to their plans. In the end, they had all agreed that it would be a good place to settle, especially as Lito had promised to recommand them to all the rich people he was bound to meet in his new Hollywood career. And the idea of being geographically close not only to him and Hernando, but to Nomi and Amanita as well, was really tempting.

"Hello, is anyone in there ?" asked a familiar voice. It was Felix, whose room was downstairs. Obviously he’d just woken up.

"Oh good morning Kala, are you alone ?"

"Yes. Wolgang seems to have woken up very early", said Kala, her face darkening a little. After his ordeal at the hands of BPO, Wolfgang’s sleep was not as good as she’d have liked it to be". "I think he’s gone swimming before breakfast".

The house had a little private beach. Nomi, who had rented it for them with some of the 'redirected' BPO money had obviously wanted them to have the best that the area around Naples could offer.

"Then it gives me the occasion to thank you", said Felix with unusual solemnity.

"To thank me ? For what ?"

"For making Wolfie so happy. Only, if I may ask…why did it take you so long to make up your mind ?"

Kala didn’t resent the somewhat indiscreet question. Felix was Wolfgang’s brother, in everything but blood, he was quickly becoming hers, so he had the right to know.

"Wolfgang himself had told me to marry Rajan. You see, I happened to be there when he shot his uncle, and right on the spot he put into his head that I would stopped loving him because of it, and that he was unworthy of me. I tried to tell him that he was wrong but any time we were close enough to make contact, he would block me out".

"Mmh, that sounds exactly like the kind of stupid things Wolfie would do. You can’t imagine the number of times he tried to cut me off from him, when he was more or less his granddad’s apprentice, under the pretext that the life he was forced to live was too dangerous, that he didn’t want me to end up dead or in jail, and so on… But I never listened to his bullshit. You’ll get used to it".

"It was not that simple for me, Felix. We were living thousands of kilometres away from each others. My family was happy that I was marrying Rajan, I couldn’t even be sure that Wolfgang would ever change his mind and accept my love. So I married Rajan and tried to be a good wife for him. Only what attracted Wolfgang and me to each other was too strong. We kept meeting up, even only for a moment, and each time my resolve, or his, seemed to weaken… I know I should have made up my mind sooner, though, I sent him mixed signals, and I … I’m affraid I was the reason he nearly lost his will to live. We’ve been far too close to losing him, too many times".

Kala closed her eyes at the memory of that terrible moment when she had seen the gun at Wolfgang’s temple, and felt how determined he was to end, with his own life, the threat Whispers would alaways pose to them all.

Felix nodded. "I too felt guilty as hell when he disappeared. If I hadn’t be so thrilled by Fuch’s offer to give me his nightclub, we’d have kept giving the man a wide berth, as we usually did with all these mob bosses, his uncle included, their goons and their shady associates. He wouldn’t have met Lila, then... But if Wolfie was here", Felix added with a wry smile, "he would tell us not to take responsability for his own fucked up choices".

"No doubt he would", said Kala, smiling as well, if a little wistfully. "Anyway", she added, "I wanted to thank you as well. For having always been there for him, for so many years, since the moment you defended him against those kids from your school".

Felix shuckled. "Most of the time, it was the other way around, you know. For if he was the 'ossi' with a russian name, I was the skinny weirdo any bully at school would want to pick on, just because they could. We always had each other’s back, but in a fight you can guess which one was the better asset".

"He showed me how you fought for him with a metal pipe, though".

"Ah yes, metal pipes seem to be something like my favorite weapon". Felix was lost in his memories for a while, then he asked: "Did Wolfie showed you as well how we first met ?"

"In detention ?"

"That’s right. It’s the first time _he_ saw me. But I had noticed him a few days before, in the schoolyard. Dieter, the big ugly son of a bitch you’ve had the pleasure to see in Wolfie’s memories, and all his sidekicks, had him surrounded, and yet I could see no trace of fear on his face. I for one thought Dieter to be very scary, but I had not met Wolfie’s father… He was just staring back at them, in that stoic way of his, you know, and I had the feeling that he’d let them kill him rather than back down. Fortunately, a teacher arrived just in time to prevent the fight, but I had been thoroughly impressed. Wolfie somehow reminded me of some film hero I was rather obsessed with in these times".

"Conan ?"

"He told you about that too !" laughed Felix. "But of course, he can share his memories with you. I wonder if there is anything about us you don’t know already. Maybe you know him better than I do, now".

Seing that Kala felt a little embarrassed at these words, he added quickly : "I’m not jealous, Kala. I could never be jealous. You see, all his life I’ve seen Wolfie avoiding letting anyone get close to him, except me, his brother, and being convinced that no one but me could really love him. You and your clustermates, you changed that ! He can’t question your love as he can _feel_ it ! That sensate thing is the miracle I never hoped I would see happen for real".

Kala felt reassured. But before she had the time to answer, they heard steps in the stairs leading to the first floor and Wolfgang entered the room. At the sight of his love and his brother seeming so comfortable with each others, he grinned in that adorable way of his that never failed to completely melt Kala’s heart. That smile revealed the tender and trusting  person Wolfgang could have been, and still was, deep down, in spite of his traumatic past.

"What were you talking about ?" he asked.

"Can’t you guess ?" said Kala.

"About Felix’s chances with Dani ?"

When they had discussed the pros and cons about settling in L.A., Felix had been especially set on that choice, and with his usual straightforward, open ways, he’d not hidden the fact that he hoped it would give him the occasion to make further acquaintance with Lito’s pretty friend.

"Not exactly. But I think it’s a very interesting subject anyway", said Kala mischievously.

"Oh please, give me a breack !" said Felix pleasantly. "I should never have told you that I liked her".

"You’ll see her very soon now, anyway", said Wolgang. "Lito just told me that he’ll come to pick us at the airport and take us to have dinner at his place".

Felix brightened at the news, whereas Kala’s and Wolgang’s hearts sank a little at the thought of being soon separated, at least physically, for three long weeks. Wolfgang put his arm around Kala and she marvelled, as always, at how his mere touch was enough to make her feel completely whole, completely alone with him, and yet in full harmony with the world. And she knew he felt the same.

Whatever the future would bring, it would be worthwile, as long as they would share it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That story is almost finished. Please review a little bit !

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve nothing against love triangles, but if the writers wanted to insert one in the end, why not chose the one already at hand, and make Daniela have sex with Hernando and Lito ? The three of them were already so cute together ! But Rajan, Wolfgang and Kala ? I could not buy it, not with Kala’s traditional upbringing and lack of real attraction to Rajan, not after learning that Rajan had sold ineffective drugs in poor countries (I hated him from then) and not after the so moving and intense scenes between Kala and Wolfgang in S2. I know now that J.M. Straczynski had actually planned to get Rajan out of the picture, and had started to turn him into a villain because of that, but he didn’t take part in the writing of the finale. So I decided that his version of the ending would be mine, not Lana Washowski’s one.


End file.
